


The Ship Sails

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is down with the ship, F/M, Humour, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: Adrien has been reading some fan fiction XDHe's down with the GabNath ship and he's the little nudge Nathalie and Gabriel need.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien slid into the back seat. The leather was cold upon touch, courtesy of the air conditioner and a nice contrast to the harsh heat outside. Nathalie was in the driver's seat staring at Adrien through her mirror. He smiled at her and clicked on his seatbelt, giving her a thumbs up. The Lexus roared to life, but before Nathalie could put it in drive and get the hell out of there and back to her safe haven, her desk, Adrien interrupted. 

“You guys are cute.”

Nathalie blinked. Had she misheard him? 

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know,” Adrien pushed.

“No, Adrien, I do not know,” Nathalie replied bluntly.

“You and Father?” the car jerked slightly forwards as Nathalie’s foot slipped on the pedal.

“What?”

“You and Father! You’re great together!”

Nathalie chewed on the inside of her cheek, “Adrien, I don’t think that's appropriate.”

“But you are!” the younger Agreste protested, “like seriously! I’ve learned to move on from Mother, but I think Father needs to move on too. With you.”

“I don’t think your father and I are exactly compatible.”

“What do you mean? You two are like a well oiled machine! You work so well together!”

“Adrien,” Nathalie warned.

“I’m just saying,” Adrien shrugged and the conversation ended there.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat at the far end of the table and Gabriel at the other. It was one of the rare occasions that they would have dinner together and though nothing more than ‘How was your day?’, ‘Good, yours?’, ‘Good.’ had passed between them Adrien was absolutely ecstatic. His father was eyeing him curiously, looking amused at Adrien's joy. Nathalie stood to the side, clutching her tablet in front of her chest. Adrien wondered when she ate her food. It suddenly dawned on him that he had never seen her eat. 

“I ship you two,” he blurted suddenly, breaking the silence that had previously filled the room.

“Ship?” Gabriel replied quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think you’d be a great couple.”

“Who?” Gabriel said cautiously, feeling how the word rolled off his tongue.

“You and Nathalie!” Adrien said with a wide grin on his face. 

Gabriel choked. He started coughing, trying to unlodge the piece of salmon that was now strangling him. His hands were clamped onto the table and he was bent over his plate, coughing violently. 

Adrien’s beam suddenly flashed into a look of worry. Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder and another patting his back. Slowly he managed to regain control of himself and his coughing bout ceased. He took a gulp of water and glanced warily up at his assistant who was looking down at him with an equally worried face. 

“I think I’ll retire for tonight. Good night Adrien,” his son looked doleful, but Gabriel paid no mind and instead turned to Nathalie, “Nathalie, may I speak with you?” 

“Of course, sir.”

They both strode out of the room leaving Adrien alone.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell was that?” Gabriel breathed, checking for Adrien before he closed the door to his office. He turned to face Nathalie who was standing uncomfortably beside her desk.

“I, uh,” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected an answer, but Nathalie looked like she had one, “Adrien was talking about… us in the car.”

“Us?” Gabriel questioned. 

“If I remember correctly he said we were cute,” Nathalie blushed slightly. 

Gabriel noticed her cheeks stain pink and inwardly smirked. Nathalie wasn’t the type to show any emotion whatsoever, but somehow whenever she did, he felt a tingle down his spine. He wanted to do it again. 

He made a big deal of acting stressed and massaged his temples, “Why would he think that?” 

Nathalie stayed silent. This was definitely not in her job description.

Gabriel laughed. She flinched at the notion that he could laugh without sounding psychopathic, “Plus why would you like a guy like me?” 

Nathalie frowned. Well, she’d liked him for a very long time, “Like you, sir?”

“Yeah, I’m an idiot, a stubborn idiot! It’s a surprise Emilie even decided to look at me, let alone marry me!”

No shit Sherlock.

“I’m not even your type,” Gabriel added with a snort.

Now Nathalie was interested, “My type?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's really weird...


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah.”

“And what exactly is my type, sir,” she teased.

“I don't know, sensible, independent, strong.”

“And you don’t have any of those aspects?” Nathalie smirked, she watched him intently, trying to understand where he was going with this conversation.

“I’m far from them Nat.”

He called her Nat.

“I rely on you for everything and that immediately rules out independent and strong, and you know that I’m crazy, delusional even,” she bit her lip, but the corners of her mouth still turned up into a smile that she couldn't seem to wipe off her face.

“May I ask, what's your type, sir?”

Gabriel shrugged and abandoned his post at the office door and started walking slowly towards her, “Same as you really. Strong, independent, sensible, preferably a good fashion sense, but that's a give or take,” with every word he got closer, taking his time and enjoying every moment, “hardworking and I think glasses are cute. Oh, and they have to be able to make coffee just the way you do.”

Gabriel could be such a dork sometimes. His arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer. He leaned forward and he whispered into her ear.

“You know what? I think Adrien was right,” he paused, “By the way, he was listening to our whole conversation.” 

Nathalie tensed. She let her eyes travel to the slightly ajar door. Just as Gabriel had said a tuft of blonde hair peeked through. As soon as Adrien’s wide green eyes made contact with her blue ones she felt Gabriel's lips on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to thy conclusion!
> 
> I'd like to say a special thanks to Adrien for making this all happen. We couldn't have done it without you. *sniff*


End file.
